


Extra-curricular Instruction

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Forced Kissing, M/M, Shinigami, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not covered in the ethics course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra-curricular Instruction

Lusting after a student, at his age!

No. It’s a bit more than that, isn’t it?

Tying up and buggering a student is more accurate.

It’s unethical, but cracking that icy demeanor of final-year student Will Spears is incredibly satisfying. The youth’s wrists twist against the binding of his school tie as he hooks a thumb into the corner of Will’s mouth, prying his jaws apart and forcing his tongue in. It is less a kiss than a plundering.

“Do you want me to stop, William?” He might, or might not.

Will’s erection wins the day. “No, sir, please don’t.”


End file.
